midnight's trails
by momochan247
Summary: a killer finds love in another murderer's eyes


You're a very famous murderer; they call you Midnight because that's the time of night when you attack. No one had lived to tell your description. You're deformed, you have cat ears instead of human ears but you can hear way farther than any normal person can. You have a tail, good for keeping you up, and wing to fly with. Just like your outfit their black. You're face is hidden with a ski mask. You rip holes in your clothes for the animal parts. It's late; you've already killed your prey for the night when you spot someone. The person has orange hair with many piercings and a cloak with red clouds on it. He's not looking at you, "You're Midnight right?" You take out a kuni, "You looking to die?" "No, I simply wish to have a word with the person," he laughed. You sat down, "This is she." "She huh? Come to our hideout?" "Lead the way," you got up, you'd probably end up killing them anyways. Everyone's there, so he says. You lock eyes with the most beautiful creature you've ever seen. He has black long hair with brown eyes. You can feel yourself drooling over him. He comes up to you, "I'm Itachi, you must be midnight?" You were managing to say, "I . . . Mi . . . Mid . . . Hi." He smiles, "Hello there." "Let me introduce everyone, I'm Pein, Tobi, Kisame, Kunon, Zetsu, Kokazu, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori and you just met Itachi." You glanced over but looked back at Itachi. He smiled and walked you to a room, "There's a set of clothes for you." All you could manage was, "You're pretty." He smiled again as you ran in your room, what as that! You took a shower then brushed your brown curly hair, looking at your scar. It was huge and on your cheek of all places. You hear a knock so you get dressed and answer it. It's Blondie, "You're Deidara right?" He grins, "Yes, we're holding a meeting down stairs, huh." You fallow him into a library where Pein and the others are. "What team should she go on?" Itachi had a sharingon looking at you then says, "We'll take her." Almost everyone else protested. Pein yelled, "Who doesn't want her?" Hidan and Kakazu raised their hands. Pein looks at you, "Do you mind taking her to the kitchen then?" They did so you looked at what they had. The two of them sat in the chairs, "What're you looking for?" "A million recopies go through my head while I'm in a kitchen, I'm simply looking for ingrediance." Kakazu nodded, "What're you thinking of making?" "Nothing right now." Tobi came in and hugged you, "Kiddy Cat! Kiddy Kiddy!" You looked confused, "It's Midnight." "Well I'm calling you Kiddy." You shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat." His eye glistened before you felt a hand on your butt. You took it and flipped whoever it was on the table, it was Sasori, "Ow." "Serves you right." Itachi walked over and took your hand, "I'll bring you to your room." You fallowed him to a door, "May I come in?" You nodded yes. He walked in and sat on the bed, "You look like the kind of girl who's never experienced pleasure before." You sat in a chair, putting your legs on its arms, "You'd be right." "Let me show you how good it feels later tonight." "You think I'm the type of woman to just expose myself, but you're wrong," you blush. Itachi laughs maniacally, "I'll give you a taste of it right now." Suddenly your mask was off, you felt him biting and sucking at your neck. He hit a sensitive point which made you feel this sensation in your lower reigns. You moan softly without thinking. He let's go, smiling, "I'll see you later then, wear a swimsuit. My rooms down the hall last door on the right and be there at twelve." You agreed but wanted him now. Twelve was three hours away so you went out and found a black bikini on sail. You bought it then put it on time to run to his room. He smiled when he saw you, "Come in." He had on red swim trunks on. You walked in practically naked. The door shut, than you felt his hand on your back, "What happened to your face?" "I scraped it fighting someone." Your heart sped up when he started kissing you, he let go way to soon, "Come with me." You fallowed to a hot tub which you went into. Itachi went in and went up to you and kissed you again, making it deeper and longer. He slid his tongue into your mouth and searched the walls. He let go and kissed your jaw line. He unhooked the top and sucked on the nipple, making you moan with pleasure. His hand was on the other, rubbing it in all directions. He switched making you moan louder. "You like?" You giggle, "I little, yes." You felt a finger go up your crease and you tensed. "Relax, it only hurts for so long." You obey, and you are suddenly lifted. His tongue licked your crease sending electric bolts up and down your spine. Your voice got lower, "Aha. . . mmmhhhhh." You felt yourself release in his mouth and he licked it all up, "Your taste's sweeter than I expected." You smiled then pull his boxers down. You have no idea what you're doing, but you take him into your mouth. You can feel him moan so you swirl your tongue around. His sperm explode inside your mouth, which you swallow before taking a breath. Itachi pins you against a wall of the hot tub, putting his manhood against your opening, "This is going to hurt." He slowly puts himself in you making the pain more agenizing then it should have been. Your back arches and you scream in pain. Itachi smiles, coming out of you, "I wanna hear you scream my name to the heavens." "You'll have to try harder than that," You look into his black eyes. "Sounds like a challenge," he slams himself inside of you going as deep as he can. You let out a scream of pain as tears stream down your face. He frowns then slams you even harder and harder until finally you feel pleasure. You can't take it any longer, you scream as loud and hard as you can, "ITACH! AAHHH!" You push him against the other wall, his smile looks devilish, "Was that so hard?" You kiss him while you sit on his huge member. You go up and down, side to side, teasing him because you're not going fast. He lets out a moan, "Harder, Faster." "Not so fast my Itachi, I wanna torment you just a little longer." "Is that so?" You go faster making his head go back, "Yes it is." You try to go as fast as you can but he won't moan your name, he's harder then you thought. You start licking and biting his neck, dispirit to hear your name. He moans and grunts but still no name. You feel incredible as a orgasm comes to you. Suddenly you hear it, "MIDNIGHT!" You purr as he flips you into doggy style. Your breasts bounce with you as you move with him. You both cum into each other as both names are called. Then he takes you into the bed and uses your breast as a pillow.


End file.
